Antiguas leyendas Bankotsu
by kira taisho
Summary: bien decidí hacer esto por que se me ocurrió una noche ojala les guste es un one shoot con una vueltita de tuerca


Kira Taisho: Antes que nada... Jakotsu por favor.

Bankotsu: Yo lo dire yo soy el protagonista.

Kira: En realidad es Hoshi asique calladito te ves mas bonito.

Jakotsu/Bankotsu: Kira no es dueña de InuYasha solo de Hoshi tukusama y la trama de la historia.

Kira: Y te saliste con la tuya.

Para la comprensión:

[Comentario mio].

-Accion, mueca, etc.-

Nuestra historia.

Hoshi (estrella) Tukusama (guerrero) una híbrida elemental (dudas y quejas a mi cabeza que no se quiere copiar o usar personajes anteriores) es decir que es hija del dios de los elementos con una Youkai, un poco mas alta que Bankotsu, ojos grises con un toque de turquesa, garras y colmillos, una estrella de 5 puntas en la frente, labios rojizos, cuerpo esbelto, buenos atributos. tiene control sobre los elementos: agua, tierra/naturaleza, fuego y aire y es capaz de leer el alma de las personas, es una astuta cazadora, sobreviviente y guerrera, suele utilizar dos sais, un par de espadas cortas, cuchillos para lanzar y un par de kerambits [cuando dije que era guerrera lo dije enserio].

Suele utilizar botas altas negras, y una especie de taje de exterminadora pero sin las protecciones y mas corto.

Suele ser muy mal llevada pero cuando quiere puede llegar a poner su propia vida en peligro por esa persona, es macabra y adora la sangre, es malvada y suele ser cínica y fría, en resumen un carácter similar al de sesshomaru pero mas temperamental y obstinada [y mas petisa].

Ella iba caminando tranquilamente cuando un tipo.

Xxx: Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí una hermosa señorita... Al Jefe le encantara tenerte.

Ella puso una cara de asco al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos negros, marcas verdes en la cara y unas garras falsas en sus manos.

Hoshi: Hmph un humano insignificante jamas podrá derrotarme.

Xxx: Que no sabes quien soy chiquilla.

Hoshi: Debería -tono arrogante-.

Xxx: Soy Suikotsu uno de los Shichinintai [se me hizo un nudo en la legua por querer pronunciarlo].

Hoshi: aaa -tono desinteresado- no me interesa... Pero te doy un concejo no te metas en mi camino.

Suikotsu intento atacarla pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente y rápidamente tomo sus kerambits uno en cada mano y ataco logrando herirlo en una pierna y entonces sintió un golpe en la nuca y callo desmallada.

* * *

ESA NOCHE.

Hoshi estaba despertando y vio siete personas al rededor de ella, el tal suikotsu, un gordito, uno con una larga trenza que a opinion de ella era guapo, una especie de ogro, uno con el pelo recogido que parecia mujer, una especie de...

Hoshi: Que demonios es eso -penso-.

Y un pelado, se sentía desarmada y supo por que cuando miro a un costado y vio sus armas.

Xxx: Hasta que despertó.. Puedo hacerla mi esposa? -dijo el gordito-.

Hoshi: Primero muerta -dijo con cara de asco-.

Xxx: Valla si que tiene valor -comento el pelado.

Xxx: No me interesa nadie me rechaza! -dijo el gordito intentando atacar con veneno a la muchacha-

Ella utilizo su dominio sobre el aire y bloqueo el ataque devolviéndoselo.

Xxx: ¡Ya vasta! -grito el de la trenzita- yo soy Bankotsu, el es Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu y ginkotsu -los presento-.

Hoshi: Hoshi Tukusama y antes que se les vuelva a ocurrir atacarme soy hija del dios de los elementos y una youkai.

Bankotsu: Si, lo se, por eso devolviste el ataque usando el poder del viento.

Hoshi: Si, también tengo dominio sobre el fuego, el agua y la tierra, ademas puedo leer el alma de alguien... Supuestamente.

Jakotsu: Como que supuesta mente.

Hoshi: No vi necesario aprender a usarlo así que no lo hice -sonrisa estilo garfield cuando tira todos los muebles-.

Renkotsu: Por que no la matamos y ya.

Hoshi: Por que sabe que tengo a los cuatro elementos a mi favor para defenderme y o atacar y por que seria una valiosa aliada... Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Jakotsu: Hmph una mujer no seas tonto Bankotsu, ella no puede ayudarnos.

Suikotsu: De echo ella es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

Hoshi: Exacto... Bien -rompiendo las sogas- serias tan amable de alcanzarme mis armas o lo hago yo con mis poderes.

Bankotsu: Por que no nos muestras tus poderes

Hoshi miro hacia sus armas y un par de ramas de los arboles se estiraron, tomaron las armas y se las llevaron, luego creo un asiento de tierra como una especie de trono, comenzó a guardar sus armas, los sais en unas cintas en sus piernas, las espadas en la espalda en un arnés especial y los cuchillos y los kerambits en las botas.

Bankotsu: Y que dices te nos unes?.

Hoshi: Por que no.

* * *

MESES DESPUES...

Ella ya era como "la hermanita pequeña" aunque era la mayor del grupo al tener mas de cien años y aprendió a leer almas por que... Literalmente Jakotsu la obligo.

Hoshi: Iba caminando junto a los demás bromeando y riendo mientras jugaba con una pequeña esfera de fuego, cuando sintió el aroma de muchos humanos y se puso alerta

Un soldado rompió una rama y Hoshi volteo justo a tiempo para ver los soldados a punto de disparar y utilizo la tierra para hacer un escudo y transformo la pequeña esfera en un dragon de fuego que ataco a los soldados, luego todos saltaron hacia los soldados e hicieron una masacre.

* * *

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE.

Estaban casi todos limpios ya sin rastros de sangre solo faltaban Hoshi y Bankotsu que no sabían donde estaba, Hoshi decidió ir al lago ya que no soportaba estar toda pegajosa por la sangre...

Al llegar rápidamente se desnudo y se metió al agua y aprovecho sus poderes para limpiarse mas rápido... En diez minutos ya estaba limpia cuando sintió unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y que alguien besaba la unión de su cuello con el hombro y pegaba pequeñas lamidas, ella lo reconoció por su olor... Era Bankotsu.

Hoshi: B.. B.. ¡Bankotsu! que haces? mmm -gimoteo mientras el masageava [si alguien sabe como se escribe plis dugame] sus pechos-.

Bankotsu: ¿Quieres que me detenga? -metiendo un dedo en la intimidad de ella-

Hoshi no sabia que hacer, Bankotsu era como un hermano para ella pero se sentía atraída por el

Hoshi: No te detengas

El la tomo estilo nupcial y la dejo sobre el suelo saliendo luego el y colocándose sobre ella, el esperaba a que ella le dijera que podía penetrarla.

Hoshi: adelante... Pero se delicado es mi primera vez.

El la fue penetrando lentamente para que no le doliera tanto mientras la besaba, cada vez el vaivén se hacia mas rápido hasta que llegaron juntos al climax gritando el nombre del otro, y al cabo de un rato se durmieron juntos, el abajo y ella sobre el pecho de el

Ellos decidieron dejar de lado las matanzas y demás y luego de un par de años tuvieron gemelos dren y natsuki, ella al poco tiempo encontró una pócima para que el viviera tantos años como ella y asi vivieron juntos hasta morir por causa de la edad, se dice que sus nietos e hijos vagan en este mundo y de echo podría ser uno de nosotros.

Concluyo el relato la profesora de mitología de la universidad Natsuki Tukusama.

Alumno: Pero es solo una leyenda ¿cierto?.

Natsuki: No se sabe ni jamas se sabrá.

Alumna: Yo creo que es muy romántico... El dejo de asesinar y llevar esa vida que tanto amaba por estar con su amada.

Alumno 2: No delires es solo una leyenda.

Xxx: tal vez si tal vez no -dijo el director Dren Tukusama-.


End file.
